Goddess of Evil (Transparent Black)
Character Synopsis Note: Spoilers For Transparent Black The Goddess of Evil 'is revealed to be the true antagonist of Transparent Black and Confess My Love. Having been the person who caused all events by making a pact with Jael and turning her into a catalyst of bad future Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 8-C ''' '''Verse: Transparent Black/Confess My Love Name: Goddess of Evil Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: God of Evil, Causer of Misfortune and Bad Fate, Demon-like horror of Desire Special Abilities: Fate Manipulation (Can create "Seeds of Tragety", which causes others to have a fate and misfortune, this evil goes to the extend where events that lead to death occur. Can also change fate at a whim, including their owns), Curse Manipulation (Once a person makes a pact with The Goddess of Evil, them along with everyone they know will befall a curse, even to an extend where they'll die), Causality Manipulation (Can alter the cause of an event, of which turn changes the effect), Non-Corporeal (Gods and Demons exist as mere spirits without a physical form), Immortality (Possibly Type 4, 8, as long as humans have desires, she'll continue to exist, giving humans a "shortcut" to their one sole desire), Wish Granting & Creation (Similarily to Demons, she can create things from the desires and wishes of humans), Spatial Manipulation (By virtue of her similar nature to demons, she should be able to create infinitely repeating rooms), Soul Manipulation (Pacts require that the person give up their soul in exchange for whataver desire they have), Possession, ETC. Destructive Ability: Large Building Level '(Comparable to Demons, who can create entire realms of this size stemming from Willie's and Liza's desires. Superior to Fake Liza, who distorted the entirety of Willie's pocket dimension) 'Speed: Unknown ' 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Large Building Class '(Can create realms of this size. Far stronger than the fake Liza that distorted Willie's pocket dimension, of which was made by demons) 'Durability: Unknown. Non-Corporeality, Immortality and Fate Control maker her harder to kill Stamina: Limitless '(Demons and Gods don't fatigue and lack physical forms) 'Range: Stanard Melee Range. Higher with Fate Manipulation, Curse Manipulation & Causality Control Intelligence: High '''(Supposedly has knowledge of all humans and what their doing at the moment, of which is how she knows when to and how to make pacts with. Demons are also knowledgeable in all events that happen within humanity) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bad Fate: '''The Goddess of Evil can create "Seeds of Tragety", which in turn gives both that person and all people assiocated with them a bad fate in addition to supernatural misfortune. This even goes to the extend where events that cause death occur, *'Pact: Demon's have the ability to make pacts with beings. When that happens their soul is in full control of the Demon their made a pact with Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Demons Category:Master Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Hax Category:Tier 8